


Fatherhood

by sassykenzie1



Series: Persona 5 Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Akira becomes a father, and his boyfriend Ryuji comes along for the ride.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5 Kink Meme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681360
Kudos: 40
Collections: Persona Kink Meme





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?thread=1214782#cmt1214782
> 
> Just before we start:  
> This might have a timeline not exact to the game, and I don't understand how teenage birth/custody/mother not wanting the child goes, so it might be completely wrong. Sorry.

When Akira realized his feelings for Ryuji were not platonic, he decided to let all of the girls in his “harem” go. Though he still liked the girls, he couldn’t get Ryuji out of his mind. When he broke up with them, most of the girls understand, especially after he explained he had feelings for another and didn’t want to lead them on. 

The only one that still reacted harshly was Aoi. She always had a fierce personality, and it was what attracted Akira to her. Looking at her now, she reminds Akira of Ryuji.

“You’re just going to act like the past few months never happened?” Aoi demands, in Akira’s face.

“No, they happened. And I’m glad they happened. I just don’t want to lead you on, Aoi.”

She scoffs. “Whatever.” She turns on her toes and walks away.

Akira sadly watches her go. Out of all the girls he was dating, Aoi had made him feel the best. A hand on his shoulder startles Akira. He turns around, ready to fight. Ryuji smiles at him crookedly. Akira smiles back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About a month after breaking up with Aoi, Akira finally works up the guts to ask Ryuji out. He decided to do it over ramen, like when they first met. Ryuji is eating as quickly as ever and Akira just as slowly as ever.

“Hey, Ryuji?”

“Yea, man,” Ryuji turns to Akira, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurps it in his mouth with a goofy smile.

“Can we talk? Kinda serious,” Akira sighs.

The smile drops from Ryuji’s face. He sighs as well. He nods, prompting Akira to continue.

“I know you probably don’t feel the same way. I mean, we’ve all heard you talking about using the Phantom Thieves as a way to get chicks. Either way, I feel like you deserve to know. I like you, man, more than a friend…”

Ryuji furrows his eyebrows. “You mean…?”

“Romantically, yes.”

Ryuji bites his lower lip. “You serious?”

“Completely.”

Ryuji smiles at him. A genuine smile. “I thought I was crazy for liking you, what with Aoi and all. Glad you feel the same bro.”  
“Wanna go on a proper date next time, Ryuji?”

A nod is all Akira needs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About a month after Ryuji and Akira start dating, Aoi comes up to the group. She seems pissed. She comes up to Akira and shoves something at his chest. He stumbles with it, not as graceful as Akira as he is as Joker. He looks at the plastic confused. It’s a pink and white stick with a little screen. The screen shows two pink lines. It dawns on him a second later. 

“Aoi? Is this…”

Her nostrils flare. “A pregnancy test? Yes, it is a pregnancy test, asshole!”

A couple of people walking through the underground walkway glance at them. Mostly adults looking at them in judgment. “You got me pregnant and then just throw me aside for some other chick?”

“Would you rather I stay with you and not be happy. I wouldn’t treat you right if I was unhappy and felt trapped.”

“Whatever. I really don’t care. Just know, you are going to be at that hospital when I give birth. You are taking care of this child. I want nothing to do with it. I’ll text you the gender once I find out. You can name it.”

She walks off after she forcefully pulls the pregnancy test from his hands.

Akira stares after her, in shock this time.

“Well,” Yusuke says, breaking the silence. “That was uncomfortable.”

“Akira, is that the girl you left for Ryuji?”

Akira nods. Ryuji wraps an arm around him and rubs his back. “We’ll get through this, okay? You have me and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. You’ll be okay.”

Akira sets his forehead on Ryuji’s shoulder, all tension sagging out of him. He feels broken and exhausted. “I hate to bring this up,” Futaba says quietly. “But since Sojiro is your guardian, you should probably tell him. Maybe tell your parents too?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A simple text to his father was how he let his parents know. His father didn’t hesitate to tell him what a failure he was. ‘Can’t even keep out of trouble after what you did before.’  
They decided that only Futaba would be with him when he told Sojiro. Sojiro was cleaning the counter. “Sojiro?” Akira calls to get his attention.

Sojiro barely glances up but gestures for him to continue. “Well, since you’re my guardian, you probably need to know major events…”

That causes Sojiro to stop cleaning and look up. “What the hell did you do?”

“My ex-girlfriend is pregnant.”

Sojiro puts a hand on his face, rubs it and sighs. “Dammit. Well, it’s not illegal so it doesn’t hurt your probation. What is she doing with it?”

“She’s having me take it. She wants nothing to do with it.”

“Well, that’s up to you two. You do what you need in this. Just know, if you do have a baby here, try to keep it from disturbing the customers.”

Akira nods. Futaba bids him a good night and walks home with Sojiro. Akira walks upstairs, sets his bag down for Morgana and flops on his bed. He rubs his hands down his face with a groan. The mental exhaustion has him fall asleep before he even changes out of his school uniform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Phantom Thieves were hanging out, doing whatever when Akira’s phone buzzed. That wasn’t unusual. It was going off at all times with different people asking him to hang out. It was unusual, however for Aoi to text anymore.

Akira opens her chat thread. There are blurry pictures that he can tell are ultrasounds. There’s also one word: “girl.”

He sits up suddenly, scaring half of the people in the room. “You okay, bro?” Ryuji asks.

Akira looks at him, mouth opening and closing for a second. “I-It’s a girl.”

Ryuji blinks at him for a second before his face lights up. “You’re having a daughter?”

Everyone else looks up. Akechi looks confused. “Daughter?”

Akira says bluntly, “My ex is pregnant.”

“Any names in mind, Akira?” Ann asks.

“She should be born in spring, so I’m thinking something to do with spring…”

He thinks for a second. “I kind of like Harumi. What do you think?”

“I think that’s pretty, Akira,” Ann says.

Haru and Makoto agree with Ann. Yusuke draws a few kanji in the air, looking slightly confused. Futaba elbows Yusuke and shows him something on her phone. Ryuji wraps an arm around Akira’s shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “That seems like something you’d do. Typical spring name. It is a good name though.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After everything with the police and Akechi, Akira is tired. He’s also aware of the school year coming to an end and him having to go home. He really doesn’t want to. He’s surprised his parents even want him to come home. He doesn’t want to leave his friends or Ryuji.

Ryuji, who is currently asleep with his head on Akira’s lap, has said multiple times that Akira can visit and stay with him. Akira already plans to come and stay every chance he gets. He knows that Haru and Makoto both got accepted into colleges in Tokyo, so he’d be able to see them. Futaba was going to start as a second-year at Shujin and Ryuji and Ann would be third years.

It was a Wednesday night and Akira should wake Ryuji up to go home but he looks so peaceful asleep. Akira is just about to roll Ryuji over and have him spend the night when he gets a text. He glances at it and sees that it’s from Aoi. He opens it and instantly panics. When he jumps, Ryuji wakes up. “What?” Ryuji mumbles. “Aoi is in labor. I have to get to the hospital. The last trains will be running soon.”

Akira finds his shoes, not bothering to change into real clothes. They rush to the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akira arrives at the hospital about an hour later. Ryuji promises to get his classwork for him if he wasn’t there the next day before parting with a kiss. Akira goes up to the reception desk and says Aoi’s name. They mention that she mentioned his name.

Akira gets to her hospital room and they let him know that she’s already pretty far along. Her parents are there and they look at him, with anger or sadness, he can’t tell which. He sits in the chair beside Aoi and rubs a hand down his face. He decided to get some sleep while he’s here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira wakes up to a hand against his forearm. Aoi is finally pushing. A doctor is between her legs, doing his part. Aoi is yelling in pain and squeezing his forearm. She pushes for about an hour before the room fills with the loud cries of an infant. The doctor holds the child up. “It’s a girl,” he announces before handing her to a nurse for cleaning. 

When they hand her to Aoi, she winces. “I don’t want to hold her. She’s not mine. She’s Akira’s.” The doctor looks alarmed. He pulls Aoi’s parents out of the room for a few minutes before coming back in. He turns to Akira. “Well, if the mother doesn’t want the child, then I guess it’s up to you to come up with a name.”

“Harumi.”

“Well, Saito-san’s parents decided that you would receive all custody of the child, so can I get your last name?”

“Kurusu.”

The doctor writes his part on the birth certificate before having Akira and Aoi sign it. “Harumi Kurusu. Welcome to the world,” Akira whispers sadly.

The doctor explained that even if Aoi didn’t keep the child, she still needed to stay and recover. The doctors helped Akira with the basics of a baby. Since Aoi refused to feed Harumi, they showed him things about formula.

They asked if he would stay a few more hours just so they could make sure Harumi stayed healthy. He agreed. An hour after school Akira got a text saying that all of the Phantom Thieves were at the hospital. He got a confirmation that Harumi could go to the lobby and picked her up carefully.

When he walked to the lobby the team looked at him. Ryuji came up and gave Akira a kiss on the cheek. He looked at Harumi. “She’s cute.”

Akira talked with them for a few minutes before heading back to the hospital room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira looks around for Ryuji, bouncing Harumi absentmindedly. The three-month-old gurgled happily. Despite his father’s insistence not to, he decided to visit Ryuji and his friends for summer vacation.

He sees Ryuji and jogs towards him. They hug carefully. While they were texting, Akira had let Ryuji know that he thought of him as Harumi’s other father, a role Ryuji promised to take seriously. The ex-Phantom Thieves decided to meet up at LeBlanc for lunch.

Upon their arrival, everyone started cooing over Harumi. Despite his mother’s first disappointment at him, she eventually accepted her position as a grandmother and bought Harumi so many outfits, despite Akira mentioning that she’d outgrow them quickly. Ann asked to hold her, which Akira gladly allowed. Yusuke mentioned something about painting her, which Akira shot down. Maybe later.

Sitting next to Ryuji in the booth, talking to his friends while Ryuji bounced Harumi gently. Seeing Ryuji be so gently with his daughter made Akira fall in love with him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ryuji, can you get this last box while I get Harumi?”

“Of course.”

Akira unhooks Harumi from her car seat. The 13-month-old giggles quietly. “Otousan!”

“Yes, sweetie. I am your dad.”

Ryuji smiles at him as he walks by with the box. They walk side-by-side to their apartment. They walk in, where Makoto and Haru are helping them get settled in. After Ryuji and Akira got accepted into the same university as Makoto and Haru they decided to move into the same apartment building.

That night while eating and talking Haru brings up Ann. “I wish Ann-chan decided to stay in Japan for university.”

“You know Ann, she’s gotta show off her English abilities by going to university in America."

“Yes,” says Makoto. “Though I don’t think it’s really showing off. At least Yusuke’s art school is nearby. And we’re still near enough to Shujin to see Futaba.”

“Futaba!” cheers Harumi in between her bites of rice.

“Yes, aunt Futaba, sweetheart,” Ryuji says.

Makoto sighs. “Are you two going to be able to handle university and Harumi?”

“Well, we kind of have to, don’t we?” Akira asks.

“Your mother can’t watch her,” asks Haru gently.

“My mother offered but my father shot her down and said, and I quote, ‘He has to deal with his own mistakes.’”

“Harsh,” Ryuji adds, frowning. “Sometimes I wish we still had the Metaverse. There are still so many shitty adults. But, I guess that’ll be a thing.”

Everyone eats in silence for a few minutes, other than Harumi, before Haru speaks up again. “I meant to ask. I didn’t get to before. What happened to Morgana?”  
“Futaba took him. I asked Sojiro if he could stay with them before I went back home last year.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, lying in bed next to Ryuji, Harumi in a toddler bed in the next room over, reality seems to hit Akira. He’s just moved in with his long-term boyfriend and his/their daughter and is about to start university. His life seems to finally be turning around since that night with Shido before his arrest and probation. Akira can’t help thinking of his probation as a positive thing, though, because he met Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru, and their cognition of him causes Morgana to come back.

Even though the Metaverse seemed so far away now, he would never trade it away. He might only trade the parts with Akechi. Akira is broken from his thoughts by Harumi trying to climb in bed next to him. He picks her up and settles her between him and Ryuji, where she instantly wraps around Ryuji’s back. He smiles and kisses her on the forehead. 

Yeah, he’s finally where he wants to be.


End file.
